


Payback

by catchingupwiththesun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun
Summary: Draco teases Hermione one time too many and has to face the unconventional consequences.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to have a sub Draco because I think his character definitely has some sub tendencies. Also everything is consensual!

“Hey Granger, better be careful of your hair, it’s getting so bushy that the likeness to our dear gamekeeper Hagrid is uncanny!” 

Draco Malfoy’s mocking voice echoed through the bustling Hogwarts corridor, turning heads to the subject of his insult. Snickers from fellow Slytherins reached Hermione’s ears as she halted, slowly pivoting to see Malfoy sitting in an alcove and smirking up at her. 

Perhaps it was the already abysmal day that she was having, or perhaps he’d struck a particularly sensitive chord with his targeted insult, but Hermione snapped. She had put up with enough of his harassment, and today she would finally do something about it. 

“Right. That’s it. _Silencio _,” She hissed through clenched teeth, the spell whooshing past, and approached the blonde, who was still leering at her, though now she detected a hint of concern in those slate grey eyes, unable to voice his concern. “You’re coming with me, Malfoy. Don’t make me duel you here, I don’t think your fragile ego could take the tremendous embarrassment of losing to a muggleborn witch.” Reaching out, she grabbed his wrist and tugged him unceremoniously through the rapidly thinning crowd, turning left down an empty corridor. Pacing back and forth three times, she opened the door which appeared on the brick wall and shoved Malfoy in.__

____

____

The room in which they both entered was plain and empty save for a simple bed with headboards pushed against the wall. Confusion shone clear on Malfoy’s face, and Hermione laughed darkly. 

“I was trying to think about what would be a truly fitting punishment for you, Malfoy. For all of the years that you’ve tormented myself and Harry and Ron. For generally being a shit person. And do you know which conclusion I came to?” She neared the apprehensive wizard, looking him up and down slowly. He was still unable to speak, but he shook his head slowly, eyes darting to the bed. 

“I think you need to be utterly humiliated. _Sexually _.” She reached on her tip toes to whisper this in his ear, and was rewarded with a shiver from the blonde.__

____

____

“Get on the bed.” She ordered in a sharp tone. He looked at her incredulously and shook his head. 

“Do you want to do this the easy way or shall I make you?” Her hand raised, brandishing her wand. Deflating, Malfoy walked over to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge. 

“Lovely. Now lie back and place your wrists and ankles in the bindings on the bed, if you please.” Hermione demanded in a saccharine sweet voice, for black leather bindings had appeared at all four corners of the bed. Panic now truly shone in his grey eyes, but Hermione raised her want threateningly again, and Malfoy glared at her, but lay on his back, spreading out his arms and legs, the bindings magically strapping him in. 

“Quiet and unable to move. I like you better already.” Hermione walked slowly to the foot of the bed, cocking her head. “I think something is missing though.” And with that a collar appeared on Malfoy’s pale throat. His face blushed and he looked like he was choking on the words that were trying to escape his mouth. His eyes glared daggers at her, but he was completely at her mercy, which he seemed to realize. Hermione slowly got on the bed and straddled his hips, wiggling them. 

“Are you hard, Malfoy? Are you enjoying this?” He shook his head vehemently, but there was no denying his growing arousal. “I think you are. And I think you’re going to be absolutely begging by the time I’m done with you.” 

Hermione dismounted and got onto the floor to his right and slowly started taking her robes off, displaying a set of black leather lingerie underneath. Malfoy’s breath hitched and his eyes roamed her exposed body hungrily. 

“You want me, I know you do. How embarrassing for you, to be wanting a muggleborn witch. What would your parents and fellow Slytherin say? You should be ashamed of the thoughts that I know are running through your dim little brain right now. Of the things that you want me to do to you.” Hermione ran her fingers over her body, Malfoy’s eyes following her every movement with conflicting emotion. Hermione got on the bed and straddled him again, and leaned down to kiss his neck. Though not able to make any noise, Malfoy’s hips twitched upwards, and Hermione let out a low chuckle. She continued to kiss his neck slowly, then down to his collarbones and finally nipples where she licked and bit, eliciting another twitch of Malfoy’s hips. 

“Are you enjoying this, Malfoy?” She purred. He shook his head again, his pupils dilated. 

“Well then, let’s try this shall we?” Hermione reached down and palmed his stiff cock through his trousers. The blonde wizard scrunched his eyes closed and grit his teeth. Hermione removed the silencio spell under her breath. 

“Fuuuuuck.” He groaned, then snapped his eyes open when he realized that he was able to speak again. 

“Indeed.” Hermione grinned at him, then reached down to undo his trousers and pull his pants down, removing his painfully stiff erection by the look of it. Precum was dripping from the tip, and Hermione leaned down to lick it off. 

“Gods...Granger…” He gasped, his head falling back on the pillow, arms straining against the bonds that held him almost immobile. 

“See, Malfoy, if you were good, then I would do this,” Hermione leaned down and took all of him into her mouth at once, gagging, then making sure to suck at the tip of his cock before releasing it with a "pop". 

“Unhhhh!” Malfoy moaned. 

“But you’re not a good boy. And I think you need a taste of your own medicine to see what it’s like to be teased relentlessly and be completely powerless.” Hermiones ran a finger up and down his pulsating cock, pausing to circle the tip slowly. 

“You’re not allowed to cum unless I say you can. Understand?” Malfoy nodded, trying to jerk his hips up to gain any friction from her finger. 

“You will address me as mistress.” Hermione barked, making sure that his stiff cock was far away from anything that would allow him the slightest bit of friction or relief. 

“Fuck...Fuck. Yes, mistress.” Malfoy grit his teeth and twisted in his restraints. 

“Good boy.” And Hermione ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, relishing Malfoy’s moans. Slowly she built him up, occasionally taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking. She could see that he was close, that he needed release. And she was not willing to give him that satisfaction yet. 

"Do you want to taste me, Malfoy?" Hermione purred.

"Fuck, yes mistress! Please.."

"So willing. You poor excuse of a pureblood, begging to taste a mudblood. To worship her." Hermione pulled off her knickers and slowly crawled onto the bed and placed her knees on either side of Malfoy's head, then lowered herself to his waiting mouth, groaning as he enthusiastically licked her slit. Seeming to use this position to try and gain back some control, Malfoy sucked and teased at her clit, but didn't allow her to build up to an orgasm yet.

"Fuck, Malfoy, unhhh, stop teasing me!" Hermione ground out, reaching back and grabbing his still hard cock. Malfoy gasped and jerked forward.

"The sooner you make me cum, the sooner you get to cum. Maybe." Hermione lowered herself down again, where Malfoy took her clit into his mouth and licked her with renewed fervour. Hermione groaned, needing more, needing him inside her immediately, damn the punishment.

“Listen to me, Malfoy. I’m going to ride you until I cum. And then we’ll see if you’re allowed to. Understand?” 

“Yes, mistress. Please, I’m so close, I don’t know if I can-” but at that, Hermione took his cock and impaled herself fully, wiggling her hips as she sunk onto him. Malfoy’s eyes shot open and his hands jerked in their restraints. “Gods-fuck, mistress!” 

Hermoine moaned and started riding him, her fingernails tracing down his toned chest, leaving angry red scratch marks in their wake. 

“You like that? You like when I ride you like this, taking your whole cock?” She demanded, leaning down and kissing him as he groaned into her mouth. She could feel that her own orgasm was close. Malfoy kept jerking his hips up, trying to fuck her from underneath, which just would not do. 

“No moving. No jerking your hips, or else I stop right now and you don’t get to cum at all.” Hermione ordered. 

“O-okay, mistress. I’m so close.” He gasped. Hermione reached down and started fucking him again, stroking her clit, finally reaching orgasm. She flung her head back as the orgasm overtook her, cunt clenching and stars in her eyes. Panting, she regarded the desperate wizard underneath her and raised her hips so that he was no longer inside her. He growled. 

“Apologize.” She ordered. 

“No.” 

“Fine…” She started to get up and off the bed. 

“Wait! Fine. Fine...I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry for making fun of you and Potter and Weasley.” He blushed.

“And you never will again.” 

“Yes, fine, never again, please just let me cum.” He begged, bucking his hips in unashamed need. 

“I suppose so.” Hermione lowered herself again, eliciting another moan from the blonde. 

“Please, can I cum mistress?” He hissed as Hermoine grinded against him. 

"Such a good boy asking permission first. You may."

Malfoy let out a half groan half shout and came inside her, jerking and panting, then finally stilling. 

Hermione flopped onto the bed beside him and they lay there, both catching their breath, then Hermione muttered a spell to unleash his hands and legs from their restraints. They both looked at each other and smiled.

“Well done, Draco. You were so good for me. That was a fun idea.” Hermione lowered herself onto his chest, and Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a cuddle. Hermione raised her head and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Yeah I liked that one. Nice touch on the silencio, that was hot.” Draco said as he stroked Hermione’s hair and kissed the top of her head. Hermione smiled up at him. 

“It was, wasn’t it? I was worried about your safeword, but you would have just as easily removed the silencio. So what do you want to roleplay next? Naughty schoolboy needing extra points from the professor?”


End file.
